The life of Angelique Meilyn and Adelynn Roselle
by Sayoki Takami
Summary: Angelique and her sister, Adelynn, have been through some pretty bad things but will 1 sleepover change their lives forever? WARNING: This is rated mature for some fluffy things just in case. But it won't get THAT bad. P
1. The Sleep Over

**A/N:We (sadly) do not own twilight. And yes she begged Stephenie Meyer (JK!)**

**T.T I wish we did own it. It would be full of RANDOMNESS!!!**

**Me and my friend (AkumaBunni) are writing this as a double story. This is Ange's POV and she has Adi's POV. It would be better to read both so you dont miss any details ;) **

**WARNING: Me and Akuma will not update our stories unless we get atleast 5 reviews. Yes, we are so cruel. But it's just that we really want to know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

Me and My sister live alone. She had a dad that was abusive to her mom. Her mom would get beat for no reason, one day she stood up for her mom and her dad slapped her and kicked her in the ribs. After that her dad had directed more of the abuse to her instead of her mom ,but then it just got worse for them both.

My parents abandoned me. She told told her mom and they had secretly kept me. One day,........... I was walking back from school. I didn't see the guy waiting for me in the alley I always used as a shortcut. He had just about raped me but Adi saved me just in time. From the experience, I've was traumatized and afraid to go near guys.

When we got home there were police cars surrounding the house. 'Our' parents killed each other. When the police were gone we took out are stuff, clothes and extra money , I think it was about $2,000 for food, only food. So we live now in a little old rundown shed. We had asked the police station if we could live there and they said yes ,but they pitch in a little to help out. We told them not tell anyone about are tradgeic experiences.

Today me and my sister ,Adelynn, will be sleeping over at our friend ,Jazlyns' ,house.

"Ange are you ready to go to Jaz's?" Adi asked me. I just nodded. We took our duffel bags and headed out. I was taller than Adi. By four inches, that makes me 5 foot and 4 inches. My weight is only 98 pounds. My midnight blue hair has black tips,and it goes to my shoulders. It was layered and kind of cropped at the tips which makes it look spikey. I have silver eyes which I think they make me look weird ,but Adi thinks they're pretty awesome. I also have pale-creamy skin. Adelynn always thinks and says i'm really pretty but I think she's just kidding. To me its vise-versa. Adi and I are very different. She has dark brown hair with tints of red in it. Her hair is soft and silky (like mine) and at the bottom it is soft curly ringlets. Her eye color is a honey brown color, really light for her hair color. She is also petite seeing as she's only five foot and 100 pounds. She gets way too angry easily than I do. I'm more calmer. Just like me she has pale-creamy skin.

But me and my sister are a little different from normal people. We have powers! I can read people's minds and talk with the people in their minds. I can also see peoples memories by a single touch. Adi can see the actual future the whole cookie. But she can't see her own.

Walking down the street, I suddenly stopped. Gaping in shock at the sight before me. "What?" Adi asked. She asked again "What?" "Look" I could barley breathe out. She raised an eyebrow and slowly turned her head. There in front of us was the BIGGEST house we have ever seen. It was white, kind of had an ivory tent to it. Just like Adi was thinking, it was like a castle more than a house! We exchanged glances as we walked towards the house and up the porch steps. The door was pretty huge too. We exchanged glances again. She knocked on the door. Somebody opened it. It was an extremely beautiful girl that was probably the same height or maybe smaller than Adelynns' size. She had chalky white skin and butterscotch colored eyes her hair was short and black it pointed in almost every direction and on top of her head it made a strange circle-like halo. She beamed "Hi, My name's Alice! Jazz is in the living room," even her voice was beautiful. It sounded like tiny bells ringing, at first I thought they were bells. She opened the door for us motioning to come inside and it was HUGE. There was a grand staircase. The living room was was an ivory-white also. It had a plasma screen tv and 3 very nice couches. One of the couches were tilted a little pointing to the tv. The couches were a nice egg-shell white and recliners flanke it's side. They were tan there was also an opened door which was the kitchen from what I could tell.

Jaz was dragging out beanie bags and two more people came out with her, they were holding pillows ,which looked really comfortable. They started setting up the living. Jaz saw us and waved for us to come over. We walked over but Alice was ahead of us. She was walking really graceful almost dancing, if it wasn't for me looking around the room so much I probably would have cried at how beautiful it looked. "

Hey," Jaz said. "I would like you to meet Rosalie and Emmett. My brother and sister!" she said pointing to a tall, gorgeous blonde with honey blonde hair waving down to her waist. She smiled "Hello," Rosalie said her voice sounded like wind chimes.

"Hi, I'm Adelynn and this is Angelique," Adi said pointing to me. She knew I didn't like to talk that much. The one known as Rosalie nodded and walked gracefully away. I could tell Adi almost gasped. I also noticed Emmett was grinning. I think Adi noticed this too, seeing as her head turned toward him once Rosalie was gone.

He looked really big and bulky but he didn't seem scary to me. "Hi," Emmett said his voice sounded like bass music. "Hi," Adi told him and he walked upstairs. It didn't shock me that much when he also walked gracefully upstairs. By now I was beginning to think everyone in this house takes ballet classes! Adi turned to Alice and asked "Where are they going?"

"There going to go change in there P.J.'s,"Alice said. "I'll be right back." Alice said probably going to do the same.

We helped Jaz put pillows everywhere. We already had our p.j.'s on. Adi was wearing red plaid boxer shorts and red t-shirt that made a v-neck to it but not all the way down. I wore boxer shorts that were black and a black tank top.

I was looking at everything, trying to get every single beautiful item into my mind. Their was a piano on the other side of the living room. A chimney not far from the piano. It was all so fascinating, I was trying to figure out how it all looked so new. The wood framing the walls looked like it was from the 1900's maybe? I was disrupted from my thoughts as I looked towards the kitchen and saw a blonde man that was extremely handsome and an extremely beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. They smiled "Jaz are these your friends?" the beautiful caramel colored woman asked.

"Yeah," Jaz said. "This is Adelynn and Angelique," Jaz said pointing to each of us when the names were said.

"Hello,I'm Esme,"she said her voice was warm like a motherly tone.

"And I'm Carlisle," the man next to her said politely.

"Hello," Me and my sister said at the same time. They smiled and laughed. They had a really nice laugh, it made me feel comfortable. Almost like I was home.

"Well Jaz we will be upstairs if you need us," and with that said they walked away gracefully. Jaz walked out to get movies. Alice danced inside the kitchen. "Hey can you guys make popcorn?" she asked in her high soprano-bell voice. We nodded "How do we do that?" Adi asked.

Alice laughed "You gotta get the bag popcorn and put it in the microwave for a 1 minute and 30 seconds."

"Well where's the popcorn?" Adi asked. She pointed to the counter and right by the popcorn bag was 2 big plastic colored bowls. "Oh," she muttered embarrassed. I could see a blush creep onto her cheek and the same to I did too. She laughed again. And we made the popcorn. Alice talked animatedly to us and we grabbed the bowls of popcorn and started into the living room.

Then at that moment we saw the most handsome men. One had straight honey blonde hair. He was muscular but my eyes didn't stay on him long! They went straight to the other man next to him. He had a strange bronze color that was a mess but it made him look great. He had plaid red shorts on and a tight red shirt that showed his muscles. It made my heart begin to beat quickly , I thought it would burst!!!

I felt a blush creep on my face. But when they started walking towards us I stiffened. I realized that I started to become terrified, but I hide that emotion not wanting Adi to notice. So I just stood there frozen.

I noticed Adi was staring blonde one. Alice stepped in front of us. Lord, thank you for Alice. I relaxed a little then. "Jasper, Edward meet Adelynn and Angelique." They smiled. "Hello Angelique, Adelynn," Edward said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said.

Well during the night I got to watch Adi and Emmett argue over the recliner chair but she ended up sitting in a beanie bag right next to Jasper. I could she her fidget and it was easy to tell she was very awkward, but she seemed calm down later on. The beanie bags were HUGE! I thought she would get lost in it. I wasn't so lucky. I had to be on the couch with Edward. And I knew I would not be able to calm down about that. So I decided to just fall asleep. Moments later I was in a deep-dreamless sleep.

I felt something grab my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Adi. I just smiled lazliy at her and then drifted right back to sleep.


	2. Rooms!

**A/N: Again m****e and my friend (AkumaBunni) are writing this as a double story. This is Ange's POV and she has Adi's POV. It would be better to read both so you dont miss any details ;) **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. No matter how much Adi wants to, we don't. **

**WARNING: Me and Akuma will not update our stories unless we get atleast 5 reviews. Yes, we are so cruel. But it's just that we really want to know what you guys think. Enjoy! The reason we uploaded this chapter is cause we are very bored and we already have chapter 12 done already. SO if you want to get more chapters from us then review =)**

-

I was dreaming peacefully. There was nothing but sweet music in my dream. I was in a pitch black room. There was a spot-light on a piano. Someone was playing it, but I couldn't tell who. I was fixing to walk over to him.

*CRACK*  
I woke up shocked by the sudden noise. I could see Jaz had woken up also by the noise. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get fully awake. "What was that noise?" I heard Jaz ask someone. I looked up, it was Adi.

"Esme dropped a glass," she replied. Jaz just nodded and headed upstairs. "Morning, Adi" I greeted my sister groggily. It made me sound sort of shy. She smiled and ruffled my hair. "You too, Ange"

We changed into our normal clothes. Adi was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had fake rhinestones in the back that made angel wings. I put on one of my usual dresses. It was a black dress that had white lace in twined into the top & bottom borders, it also in twined in the sleeves. The full dress came to my knees, it starts to ruffled out a little when it gets to my upper thigh.

We ate breakfast. It was waffles and chocolate chip pancakes, but we ate it in the living room. Carlisle came out of the kitchen. I noticed he was wearing a green sweater and black dress pants with black leather Kenneth Cole shoes. "Excuse us girls, we are going to have a family meeting," he said in a somewhat serious tone. Everyone went in the kitchen. They closed the kitchen door behind them. Me and Adi exchanged glances but shrugged it off. We finished our breakfast and put the plates on the coffee table. I got our duffel bags and we were walking to the door to get our shoes on. That's when Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen. "Adelynn and Angelique, we would like to ask you something before you leave?" Carlisle asked

"Yes?" me and my sister responded in unison. Esme talked this time "How about you girls would like to live with us,we have extra rooms and we could adopt you,and-,"

Adi cut her off "You want us to live with you guys?! I mean we don't want to be a burden or anything, I mean I don't really wa-," Alice cut her off "Don't worry we're doing this for the best because it's not right for a 14 and 15 year old girls living alone. Now is it?" Alice said her hands on her hips. She had a really great point too."

Yeah then you have the animals and the occasional creepy guy stalking girls so I don't think you want to be alone when that happens." Emmett said jokingly. Rosalie smacked back of his head HARD. "Idiot," she murmured. Emmett started to whine "Ow,that hurt Rosie," he said rubbing his head. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Carlisle coughed to get attention "Well now that Emmett made his point, How about it girls?"

Adi and I exchanged glances. Adi sighed "Well..as long as me and my sister aren't going to be too much trouble....I think we can..stay," With that everybody broke out in smiles. Alice danced towards us, hugged us, and gave us a kiss on the cheek. Esme also had her hands wide open and hugged us tightly. "Well, We are glad you get to be part of our family Angelique and Adelynn," Esme Said.

At than moment I wanted to see what everyone was wearing. Alice was in skinny jeans and a white blouse and black ballet flats. Esme was wearing a colorful spring dress with white 2-inch heels . Rosalie was wearing a plain red shirt that looked like Italian silk and some deep blue jeans, with ankle boot high-heels. Emmett was wearing some plain jeans and a hoody, so I couldn't tell what kind of shirt he wore. He had Nike sneakers on thought. Jasper and Edward weren't there.......hm I wounder where they were.

Alice beamed getting excited. I could tell she was going to have fun with us here. She pulled us up stairs. "You have to see your rooms!" Alice squealed. Me and Adi just stopped in front of doors. They were huge! Me and Adi were side by side but we were spaced apart by five- maybe even 10 feet.

"Go ahead open the doors!" Alice said with too much eagerness. I could hear Adi count in her head '1...2...3!' . And with that we opened our doors.

Mine was a dark purpl-ish blue. It was HUMONGOUS! 80 by 70 feet at least.

To the left against the wall was a black wooden desk that held a laptop, a main computer system (the ones that require program towers to work), a ton of computer games, and 4 speakers. 2 of them went to the laptop. The others to the main computer. The floor was a black-smooth marble. Next to the the computer desk ,about 10 feet away from it, was 2 doors. I opened the first 1. It was a HUGE closet. Probably 40 by 30 feet ,the size of a normal house! I stepped out of the closet and when to the door that was 5 feet away and opened it. It was the same size as the closet. It had fabrics, buttons , add-ons, all kinds of ribbon and more! From the sewing machines, clothing sketch paper, and all of the design boards, my best guess is that that they built me my own clothing store. I gasped in shock at the site, how did they know I like to make my own clothes and would this all be a burden to them?!

I got out of the sewing room to get a look at the rest of my room. Another 10 feet away from me was a bed. It was a circular bed that had 2 layers. The bottom layer ,which looked 10ft in diameter, was 2ft high. The top layer ,which looked 5ft in diameter, was in the exact middle of the bottom layer. In total height it would be about 4-5ft. On each side of the bed the were more black-wooden night stands. Each one held a lamp that had a red silky shade over the light bulb. In front of the bed ,maybe 15ft, there was a futon. It was silky and slightly fluffy. On each side of it were beanie bags.

Infront of all that was a Plasma Screen Tv, a cabinet below it (which held CD's, DVD's, and games), 2 giant speakers on each side of the Tv. I notice they were hooked up to a surround sound system that had speakers all though out the room. I turned around to face the bed again and noticed a door to the right of it. I looked inside to see a light red bathroom with black trimming. 'WOW' this is AWESOME' I thought to myself. I stepped out and went to the sliding doors I had notice a few moments ago. They opened to a balcony. I ran onto it excited over everything. Under me was a GIANT in-ground pool.

Alice came into the room and got me into the hall again. "Hey, Alice?" Adi asked. She turned from me who she was speaking with animatedly. "Yeah?" She said. "Whos' on my left?" She pursed her lips then smiled deviously "Why do you ask?" Adis' brows furrowed. "Out of mere curiosity," she said simply."Well the first is Emmett, Second is Jasper, Third is you, fourth is Ange, Fifth is Edward and the others are extra we are down the hall on the other side," Alice said. I could feel myself blush when she said Edwards name was said but so did Adi's when Jasper's was called. I noticed Alice Smiling deviously as if she knew we weren't looking she could smile so evilly. She turned back and smiled innocently, "Hey you guys can walk around a little around the house but don't do anything stupid," And with that she danced off.

"Do you wanna go outside,sis," I asked my sister timidly. She perked up immediately "YAY! Let's," She said and we went downstairs.


	3. Foxes and the Past

**Me:Team Emmett!**

**Adi: What about Edward?**

**Me:OH YEAH! *grabs Edward* Mine!!!**

**Edward: But you can't have me cause you don't own Twilight. **

**Me: *bursts into tears***

**Adi: *hits Edward with vampire baseball bat* Look at what you did!!!! *hugs me and then starts beating the crap Edward with the bat more***

**We sadly do not own Twilight.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Do you wanna go outside, sis," I asked my sister timidly. She perked up immediately "YAY! Let's," She said and we went downstairs.

Adi opened the door. She was fixing to take a step out until I pulled her back. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"You almost stepped on them!" I told her. I pointed down to 2 little foxes. They only looked a few weeks old maybe a month or so. "Oh. AWWWW THERE SO CUTE!!!!!!" She squealed looking at them. I got on my knees and put a hand forward "Hey little guy," I said to one of them. "I won't hurt you!" I smiled. It moved slowly closer, sniffing my hand. It was black , with blue eyes (A snow fox).While this was happening, I could see Adi get tackle by the other fox. It was the normal brown/tan color , with dark green eyes. Even though the were small, if they caught you off guard then they would certainly be able to tackle someone to the ground. I laughed when I thought of one of these little guys tackling Emmett. That was a bad idea cause it scared the fox that was near my hand. It backed away a little. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized to it. I guess it finally trusted me cause it jumped right into my arms after that. I smiled at it and looked at Adi who was getting licked by the other fox . I helped her up.

"Hey? Do you think Carlisle will let us keep them?" She asked me.

"Maybe..." I answered, not sure. "Would you like to live with us?" I asked the fox in my hand. Yes! I asked a fox what it would like. Most people would find that VERY strange, but my sister knew that I would never do something that someone didn't like. Even if that someone was an animal!

It looked like it didn't mind so, "Ok I guess we just need to ask him." Adi and I ran into the house trying not to trip with the foxes in our hands.

We found Carlisle in the kitchen with Esme. They both greeted us and smiled. Then Carlisle was looking at the foxes in our hands. "Is anything wrong girls?" He asked. Wow he sounded so fatherly. It made me feel home, like I was meant to be here in this house. With my sister, with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. I was soon brought out of my little world by my sister. "No, nothings wrong. Me and Ange just wanted to know if we could keep these foxes?" We all looked at them. Mine seemed to try and hide in my arms from all the eyes.

Carlisle seemed to think about it. Then he smiled, "Sure, you can keep them. But they have to stay in your rooms at night k?" he asked us. Adi smiled wide, "That seems fair enough. THANK YOU!!!" she shrieked as she hugged Carlisle. Esme laughed at Carlisle, seeing as he didn't expect to get a hug attack from Adi, he fell backward off his chair. Adi stopped hugging him and helped him up. "Oh! Sorry Carlisle." she said. He told her it was ok and asked if we wanted any lunch. "Um.." she looked towards me. 'Sure but let's show the foxes the house first.' she nodded. "Yea, but let us show the foxes our rooms first k?"

"Ok we'll see you in a little bit then." he smiled. Esme started making lunch as we walked upstairs again.

Adi and I went to each door and told the foxes who s' room it was. Then we showed them our rooms. We were fixing to go to the 3rd story when Esme yelled "LUNCH TIME!" . We raced downstairs, luckily not falling. When we got the kitchen everyone was already there. "Heys , Hellos, and Hi's" came from everyone once we walked in. Everyone (except Carlisle and Esme) was looking at our foxes. I hide behind Adi cause it looked like Emmett would pounce on me. "What did we do?" Adi asked them looking at them and then to the foxes. "Oh! Nothing we're just not used to having pets. That's all!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh! Ok ...well what's for lunch?" I asked.

Esme's making homemade pizza! Emmett explained putting his hand on my shoulder. I froze, dropping the fox in my arms. My hands went to my chest as if my heart would burst from pressure. I fell to my knees, close to tears, as memories swept through my head. By this time, Adi stood in front of me in a protective state.

I gave her an apologetic smile, she looked at me shocked. I could tell why too. In her head she was asking me, 'Why are you sorry?!' 'I thought I could handle this better.' She smiled lightly at me. 'You handled it just fine, it s normal. I actually think you handled it better then all the other times.' We were both knocked out of our mental conversations when Carlisle asked if I was ok. Adi helped me up. She just needs some air, she replied for me and helped me out the back door.

Emmett's POV:

Esme s making homemade pizza! I told them while putting my hand on Angelique s shoulder. She stiffened and dropped the fox in her arms. Her hands went to her chest and she fell to her knees. I stepped back as her sister ,Adelynn, stood in front of her in a protective state.

Ange gave her an apologetic smile, she looked at her shocked. After a few moments, Adelynn smiled lightly. Almost a full minutes passed before Carlisle ask if Ange was ok. Her sister helped her up. She just needs some air, Adi replied instead of Ange. She helped Ange out the back door.

"Wow. I wonder what happened to upset her?" I asked. Everyone glared at me, except Carlisle and Esme. I could tell that it wasn't the time to be asking that ,but still I wanted to know.

"Did I do something wrong? OW!!! Rosie that hurt!" Rose had hit me upside the head.

Ange's POV again:  
After a few hours of walking around I felt better and decided to finally come back in. (Esme had put the foxes in our room for us.) As soon as me and my sister got into the door, "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!" Alice yelled. She noticed me and my sister and hugged me. You don t have to play, ok Ange? she told me. I just nodded my head.

I didn't pay attention to the game that much. Actually, I almost fell asleep a few times. "Ok, Adi I dare to go in the closet and kiss Jasper on the lips", my eyes snapped open as I heard these certain words come from Emmett. I could see Adi looked shocked and embarrassed. She got up and went to the closet. Jasper opened the door for her and they went it. I was glad I could be in my sisters mind. I could see what she was seeing. She sat in the corner and kept fiddling with her fingers until Jasper kissed her. She was shocked but it wasn't long. Jasper pulled away. He told Adi to fake some noises to prank the group. He could clearly tell that they were all right next to the door.

She thought it was a pretty good prank, so she started making some moaning noises. Jasper did too. It was hilarious at how Emmett got all excited to open the door to find them just sitting there. That s when everyone bursted out in laughter.

The rest of the game went by fast. Everyone went to there rooms and started to passed out for the night. I curled up to the little fox that laid next to me on my bed. We both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*In the morning*  
"Ange? Ange, wake up." Adi was shaking me. "Huh?" I asked dazed by sleep. I want to talk to you, I sat up and glanced at the clock. 6:20am it read in bold numbers. "Ok, what is it?" I asked patting the bed next to me and got more comfortable. She sat next to me and looked down. "I want to tell them ." It took me awhile to find out what she meant. Then it clicked, she wanted to tell them our past. I was shocked and she saw it. "You don t have to tell them yours. I want to tell them mine. They have been really kind too use and I feel like we own it to them I just want to know what you think I should do?" I smiled. "You can tell them, it your choice not mine. But I think we should tell Rose and Alice first and see if the others will take it well.?" I suggested and she nodded.

As if right on cue, Alice and Rosalie stepped in. "Are you girls ok? We heard talking. We hope that none of you had any nightmares.? Alice told us, as she and Rose stood in the doorway. "No, we re fine but can we tell you something? Adi asked them. "Sure, anything!" Rose replied. Both of them came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your whole family has been so nice to me and my sister, I hate that I haven t told you any of my past. I think that you deserve to at least know what happen to us and why we are alone. Is it ok if I share that with you now?" "Of course!" Rose and Alice said at the same time.

Adi told a deep breath. "I had a dad that was abusive to my mother. My mom would get beat for no reason, one day I tried to stand up for my mom and my dad slapped and kicked me in the ribs. After that my father had directed more of the abuse to me instead of her mother ,but then it just got worse for us both."

I saw tears form in here eyes. 'It s ok sis, your doing great' I encouraged her.

"Ange's parents abandoned her. Me and my mom secretly kept her from my dad. That s how we became the sisters we are today. One day, when we got home there were police cars surrounding the house. 'Our' parents killed each other." She smiled weakly at me. I jumped up from where I sat and hugged her. We both cried, remembering that day. Alice and Rose joined the hug. They were cooing and calming us down.

~~Downstairs~~  
Edward POV:

We heard everything Adelynn had said about her abusive Father, I knew we couldn't do anything to stop what they've been through but right now, they're crying. I could tell that both Jasper and I wanted go up there and hug them and tell them it's alright.

But we couldn't, it would be very confusing for both of them. Everyone heard the story. Even Emmett, He stopped watching football and plopped on the couch. Jasper was by me.  
'I wish I could go up there' he thought in his mind. I put a hand on his shoulder "If only you could," I told him  
He sighed and leaned back on the couch, 'if only I could' that was the 1 thing that rang through both of our minds. Over and over .....

~~Back Upstairs~~  
Angelique's POV:

It was almost 7:30 by time we finally calmed down.

Adi asked Rose if it would be ok to tell the others. She just told her to do what her heart felt was right and her and Alice left us to change and get ready. The black like fox jumped into my arms. "Hey, Adi?" I called as she was fixing to leave. "Yea?" "We still haven t named our foxes." The one in my arms purred. "Hm I think I ll name mine Tanpopo!" "Huh? Why Dandelion in Japanese?" I asked. "I don t know. It fits better then regular Dandelion. It s more interesting!" She exclaimed. "Oh! Ok, then mine will be Mimi!" She smiled. "Ok then, I ll be leaving now." "Ok," with that she left.

I got dressed into one of my Lolita dresses. It was white and had a dark blue satin ribbon that tied around my neck, tied up the waist, and lined the bottom.  
I got downstairs and saw that everyone was already up. Emmett told me hi but he still looked worried about yesterday. It made me sad that I had worried everyone. I told him hi but it was barely audible. It seemed like he heard me cause he smiled. I went into the kitchen. There sat everyone but Emmett. I let out a soft hello and everyone replied with more sweet greetings. "Adi wanna go play outside since we didn't get to yesterday?" "Ok!" "Let me just get my jacket." "Ok"

We walked into the living room. I sat on the couch to wait but as soon as Adi set foot on the stairs she fell up them. (A/N: Yes UP the stairs! It is possible!!!) Everyone came into the living room. Carlisle and I went to Adi right away. He looked for any damage. "No bleeding but her nose was cracked out of place." He told Emmett to hold her still as he cracked it back into place. I winched at the sound and the scream she let out.

'Hm?' Jasper is scowling. I looked back and forth from him and my sister. It seemed like he scowled each time Carlisle touched her hm that s strange. I got barely enough courage to go and poke him. He pulled away quickly. I was going to ask if he was ok but I stopped when all of his memories flashed by in my mind. "T...there's are so many it hurts..." I whispered as everything went black.

*Hours later* (Nearly 11am)  
"Ow what happened?" I said opening my eyes. I was on the couch again. "You fainted." Adi told me. "Oh ok" I said it like it was normal well pretty much it was. I had a tendency of fainting, blacking out, and getting sick often. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. "Fine now, thank you!" I smiled, glad none of the boys were close to me. "Well I think you should go upstairs and rest some more." he told me. I nodded but before I went with Adi. I stopped and ask Carlisle, "Has Jasper ever been in a war?" He seemed surprised but still answered, "Yes, a long time ago."

With that I went upstairs and fell asleep again into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N:** **This is not an update. This is just to tell you guys that chapter 4 will not be out till another week. I am at my cousins house, so I don't have the files to put it up. I'll put it up as soon as I get back! =)**

**Again sorry!**

**XD France! . You learn later in the story.............**


End file.
